


will you touch me like you know me

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, First Time, Scars, Service Top Kara Danvers, Strangers to Lovers, Unexpected Virgin, aka Frankentrope, bed sharing, fake married, it's not you it's me, technically it's Strangers to Fake Married to Lovers, trope mashup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Kara rescues Lena from a creep in a hotel bar and they flee to the safety of Lena’s suite. Once there, they talk, and Kara shows Lena all the kindness and tenderness and love she deserves but has never experienced before.





	will you touch me like you know me

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a trope mashup fic for fake married + scars, but then it started getting long and I had several other mashup prompts involving scars (first time, unexpected virgin, it’s not you it’s me), so I tried to fit as many of them in as I could.
> 
> One of my lovely friends from tumblr wanted me to give you this warning about the fic: "Will soften heart. Will melt heart. Will rebuild heart even gayer than before... like a gay phoenix rising from the rainbow sprinkles."
> 
> I very much hope it lives up to their shining endorsement.

Kara arrived at the restaurant inside the National City Hilton on time, but her sister, Alex, and Alex’s new wife, Kelly, were not there. They’d just returned from their honeymoon on the island of Santorini. Kara wasn’t surprised they were late. Their flight only got in early that morning.

The waitress seated her in a booth close to the bar. Kara noticed the woman— Lena Luthor, as the nametag from the conference she was attending indicated— right away. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Kara but she couldn’t quite place it.

Lena was wearing a purple three-piece suit over a black blouse buttoned all the way up to the collar, and her long, dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was absolutely stunning.

Kara was following the graceful curve of Lena’s neck up to her sharp jawline when she realized Lena had caught her staring. Kara ducked her head, showed her an awkward smile and a little wave. Lena just blushed and turned away.

Kara hoped she looked ok. And what was her hair doing? Was it tousled and messy, but fun messy, not slovenly messy? Or was it doing that awkward cowlick thing it liked to do when the humidity was just right?

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked herself out with the front-facing camera. She needed a haircut. She was starting to look like Jim from The Office. The light blue button-up wasn’t helping matters, either. Well, better him than Dwight.

She looked down at her menu. It felt weird to be eating at a restaurant inside a hotel, but Alex insisted. She thought they made good steaks.

Kara wondered if Lena liked steak, and if it would be weird to send her one. Sending a drink seemed inappropriate. She didn’t want the woman to think she was trying to come on to her. I mean, she was, but not in a sex way, really, in more of a ‘hey I think you’re cute and that you could use a steak and also I would like to get to know you, maybe, if you’re open to it’ kind of way.

Totally normal.

Kara endured twenty more excruciating minutes of furtive glances at Lena while pretending to read her menu before Alex and Kelly arrived. She was so on edge by the time they got there that she sprang up and gave them both excessively enthusiastic hugs.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alex asked as she slid into the booth next to Kelly.

“What? Nothing. What are you talking about?”

“Something’s up. We’re almost forty minutes late. Where are your appetizers? And what was with those bear hugs? I mean, they were a little much, even for you. What’s got you all wound up?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” she said, clearing her throat. She knew Alex didn’t believe her. She was a terrible liar.

“Bullshit.” Alex looked around the room, eyes landing on Lena. “Found it.” She nudged Kelly with her elbow and gestured toward the bar. “Purple suit.”

“Oh, wow. No wonder you’re so flustered. Are you going to go talk to her?”

“What? No. I couldn’t...” Kara shook her head.

“Why not?”

“I... I don’t know. She’s probably straight.”

Kelly laughed. “Definitely not.”

“Yeah, there is no heterosexual explanation for that suit.”

Kelly gasped and grabbed Alex’s arm. “She’s looking over here! Oh, Kara. I think she _likes_ you.”

“Really?” Kara was starting to get overwhelmed. Her face was growing hot and it was taking every scrap of willpower she had not to turn and look at Lena. She needed a distraction. “No," she said decisively, placing her palms flat on the table. "That is not what we’re here for. We’re here so you can tell me about your amazing honeymoon. And to eat.” She’d almost forgotten about that. “Let’s order food. I’m starving.”

After that she got wrapped up in her sister’s stories and all the food they ordered. The next time Kara looked back at Lena there was a man talking to her. She was leaning away from him and scowling, clearly not enjoying his company.

Kara dropped her fork. “Give me your rings,” she blurted out, eyes still locked on Lena.

“What? No way! We literally just got them.”

“Alex _please_. I"ll give them back, I promise.”

Alex looked over at the bar with a defeated sigh. “Fine." She collected Kelly's ring and pulled hers off her finger, handing them both to Kara. "Go rescue purple suit girl. But I want them back right after!”

Kara was already halfway across the restaurant, motioning back at Alex for her to be quiet. She sidled up to Lena, placing herself directly between her and the man, who immediately made a face like he’d smelled something rotten.

“There you are, baby!” She said to Lena. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You forgot your wedding ring.” She took Lena’s hand and slipped it onto her finger.

Lena didn’t miss a beat. “Thank you, darling,” she said, and she pulled Kara into a quick kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kara cleared her throat, trying to keep from blushing. “My wife,” she said, laughing awkwardly. “I swear she’d lose her head if it weren’t attached to her neck.”

“You’re married?” The man asked, looking back and forth between them, not even trying to conceal a sneer of disgust.

“Yep,” Kara beamed, ignoring his reaction completely, “for over a year. You’d think she’d remember to put on her wedding band by now.” She looked down at her own wrist, where she was definitely not wearing a watch. “Oh, but look at the time. Honey, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave right now.” She grabbed Lena’s hand.

“Oh, yes, right,” Lena stood, straightening her jacket. “It’s been nice talking to you”—she stopped to glance at his name tag, which read ‘Mike’—“Mark, but we really do need to go.”

They didn’t give him a chance to respond, they just ran. They stopped in the lobby to catch their breath, laughing and still holding hands. Kara didn’t want to let go.

“Shit,” Lena swore as she looked over her shoulder. “He’s coming this way.” She pulled Kara into an elevator and hit the button for her floor. The doors closed just as Mark entered the lobby.

“Where are we going?”

“My suite. We’ll be safe from him there.”

“Oh, ok.”

Once they reached the suite and Lena locked the door behind them Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She realized she was still holding Lena’s hand so she let go, taking a step backward.

“You’re a lifesaver. He’s been following me around all day. I could _not_ get him to leave me alone.” Lena shuddered. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t swooped in and saved me,” she said, moving closer to Kara and placing a hand on her arm. “That was very brave of you.”

“It was nothing, really. I couldn’t just let him do that.”

“Well, thank you. I’m Lena, by the way,” she stopped, peeling her name tag off, “which you already knew.” She covered her face with her hand and groaned. “Sorry. It’s been a long day.” Lena shrugged off her jacket and removed her vest, deftly undoing the buttons. She tossed them both on a chair, beside which she left her shoes.

“I’m Kara.” She extended her hand, which Lena shook gently. A handshake seemed odd at this point considering they’d kissed only minutes before, but she didn’t have any better ideas. “It’s really nice to meet you, although I wish it had been under more pleasant circumstances.”

“Meeting you is by far the most pleasant thing that’s happened to me all day. Truly.” Lena sighed, rolling her shoulders back. “Please make yourself comfortable.”

Kara sat on the plush, overstuffed couch and attempted to look relaxed. She had no idea if it was working.

Lena went to the minibar, staring at herself in the mirror above it for a moment before letting her hair down and pouring herself a glass of scotch. She ran her fingers through her hair, sending it cascading down over her shoulders. It softened her features, made her look younger, warmer.

She was just so pretty. Kara could stare at her for hours, whatever her hair looked like. Ponytail, bun, braid, loose around her shoulders... Heck, she didn’t even need hair, she would still be—

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Hmmm? Oh, um...” She felt intoxicated already, dizzy and lightheaded and her stomach was fluttering. She didn’t need the alcohol making it worse, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember the name of a single soft drink. It felt like her brain was rebooting itself.  “A Coke!” she blurted out, finally. Whew. Back online.

Lena chuckled. “Ok, then. One Coca-Cola, coming right up.” She brought Kara her drink and sat down next to her, leaving a respectable amount of distance between them. “So, what brings you to the National City Hilton on a Saturday night?”

“I was having dinner with my sister. She and her wife just got back from their honeymoon.”

“Oh! The ring!” Lena held up her hand. “Is it your sister’s?” She slipped it off her finger and pressed it into Kara’s palm.

Kara had forgotten they were still wearing Kelly and Alex’s wedding bands. Well, it was less that she forgot and more that she liked the way it felt to wear one, and to see its match on a woman as lovely as Lena. It felt a little bit too good.  

Kara held up her own hand. “They let me borrow them so I could rescue you from that gross guy.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to steal you away from them. Do you need to go?”

She really didn’t want to, but Lena was right. “Yeah... I probably should.” She looked at her phone to see how long she’d been gone. There were multiple texts from Alex.

 **[Alex]:** We’re going home. Have fun with your new wife 😉

 **[Alex]:** Don’t forget we’re having brunch with Mom tomorrow

 **[Alex]:** Bring the rings

“Actually, they just left. So I don’t have to go.”

“Good.” Lena said, arching her eyebrow.

Kara swallowed thickly. “So,” she said, but it came out just an embarrassing squeak. She took a sip of her soda to clear her throat. “You’re here for the bioengineering conference?” That sounded much better, almost like the voice of a fully-grown human adult.

“Yes, I am. It’s not gotten off to a great start, to be honest.”

“I’m sorry, Lena. Do you want to talk about it? I know we just met, but my sister says I’m a really good listener.”

“I don’t know if you want to hear about all that...”

“Try me. I mean, if you want to.”

“Ok,” Lena got up to pour herself another drink and then sat back down, this time just a little bit closer to Kara. “Well... This day has been an absolute disaster. I came here to network, but no one will talk to me. They either don’t take me seriously because I’m a woman, or don’t want anything to do with me because I’m a Luthor.”

“People don’t like your family?”

“Mostly just my brother, Lex. He’s a scientist, well, was a scientist, I guess. He’ll be lucky to get a job as a high school chemistry teacher now. He had an NIH grant to research what he thought was going to be a cure for cancer. He was so sure...” Lena stopped, shook her head. “Turns out he was wrong, but instead of admitting it he falsified the results of his research. He fabricated data.”

“Oh, wow. That’s terrible.”

“Yes. It was. He really thought he was going to get away with it, too. But the NIH found out. He lost his job, his reputation, his funding. He’s persona non grata now, and apparently I am too because I was his lab assistant years before he ever even got that grant.”

“You were?”

“Yes. It was... short lived, but he was different then. At least I thought he was. Looking back, it’s clear I was just kidding myself.” Lena sighed heavily. “It doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that no one wants to work with me now.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”  

“The only people willing to talk to me today were just trying to fuck me, and as soon as they realized I wasn’t interested they vanished. Except for Mitch, or Mark, or whatever his name was. He was truly committed to harassing me.” She sniffled and Kara handed her a box of tissues from the coffee table. “I’m sorry. I’m not usually such an emotional wreck.”

“It’s ok. You had a really crappy day. You’re allowed to be a wreck.”

“Coming here was an utter waste of my time. I didn’t make one contact, and I can’t even count the number of men who made passes at me. I gave a presentation today too. Do you know how many people came? Twelve. In a room that seats a hundred and fifty. Every other presentation I went to was almost completely full.”

Kara reached out for Lena’s hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping the contact could convey what she already felt like she’d said too much already.

“I worked so hard on it, too. For nothing. On top of all that, I wore these fucking heels all day because I thought they’d make me seem intimidating and authoritative, and all they did was make my feet hurt.”

“Do you want me to rub them?”

Lena blushed and looked away. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Besides, we’re married. It’s kind of my job.”

Lena laughed. “You do make a very good point.” She lifted her feet off the ground and let Kara take them in her lap.

Kara started by picking up Lena’s right foot, still in the stocking, running her hand up her leg to her calf and back down around to her heel. She then drew her fingers over the top of Lena’s foot from her ankle to her toes, massaging each one gently before using her thumbs to rub the bottom of her foot.

Lena moaned softly.

“Is that too hard?”

“No, no. It feels really good.”

Kara continued working on Lena’s foot, trading it for the other and repeating the process when she was done. “I’m sorry you had such an awful day,” she said, rubbing circles into the arch of Lena’s foot with her thumbs.

“It’s gotten a whole lot better.”

“I’m glad.”

Lena sighed heavily, leaning against the arm of the couch and letting her head fall back. She stayed that way until Kara was done massaging her, then sat upright with a groan.

“Thank you.” She picked her glass up from the table and it slipped from her hand, spilling scotch all over her blouse. “Shit, this is silk!” She leapt up from the couch, stripping it off. She ran to the bathroom and Kara could hear her running the water in the sink.

When she came out and dropped onto the couch next to Kara she was wearing only a black undershirt tucked in to her trousers. That was not what caught Kara’s attention though. It was the red, raised patches of scar tissue that ran from the base of Lena’s neck, onto her chest and down her shoulder, around her right arm all the way to her wrist, covering her forearm almost completely.

Lena’s face fell when she saw Kara staring. “Oh dear. It seems I’ve let myself get carried away. I forget sometimes how ugly they are. I just thought... I don’t know what I thought. I’m sorry. Let me get something to cover up with.”

“Lena, no. They’re not ugly.”

Lena started to stand but Kara put a hand gently on her arm.

“You don’t have to do that. Please.”

“But I... ok,” she said, sinking back into the couch.

Whatever Lena had been through must have been bad. Kara wished she could have been there to protect her. “Do they hurt?”

“Sometimes I get shooting pains all the way up and down, and into my neck. It’s worse if I move around a lot, or if I bump into something. There’s just... a lot of scar tissue. It’s very sensitive to touch,” she stopped to clear her throat, “but not always in a bad way.”

Kara turned Lena’s arm over, exposing her palm and the scarring on the underside of her forearm. She held her hand over it, fingers twitching just slightly. “Can I?”

Lena’s tongue darted out to pass over her bottom lip. “Yes.”

Kara let her fingertips just barely brush over the scarring where it ended at Lena’s wrist. She chased her fingers with her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena’s skin. “Is this ok?” she asked. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Lena whimpered, letting out a hitched breath. “Yes.”

Kara made her way up Lena’s arm, fingers and mouth skating over skin that was shiny, smooth, red and puckered in places. She stopped only to thoroughly kiss the crook of Lena’s arm, continuing until she’d kissed every visible scar on Lena’s neck and chest. She pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s mouth, pulling back and saying, “You’re perfect, Lena. Every bit of you.”

Lena followed after her, kissing her softly at first, but quickly becoming almost frantic. She grabbed at Kara, clutching her hips, her back, sliding her hands down to untuck her shirt. Lena kissed like a drowning woman searching for air in Kara’s mouth.

It made something deep inside Kara roar to life. She could feel it pulsing in her clit and her chest and her fingertips. All she wanted to do was show Lena how beautiful and perfect she really was. She wanted to give her everything she deserved, to make her feel so good, so loved, that she forgot about everything else, just for a little bit.

But Lena had been drinking. And right now she needed someone to protect her, not take advantage of her inebriated state.

Kara stopped Lena’s hands when they landed on the fly of her jeans “As much as I would love to, Lena, you’ve had a bit to drink tonight, and I think that maybe we should wait.”

“Oh,” Lena said, trying to shrink away.

Kara pulled her closer, threading a hand into her hair. She leaned in, pressed her forehead to Lena’s gently. “Lena,” she whispered. “I am _so_ attracted to you, but I don’t want what happens between us to be something you regret. I care about you, and I don’t want to hurt you, ok?”

Lena started to cry.

Kara framed her face with her hands. “What’s wrong?”

“No one ever wants me. Not after they see,” Lena said, tears blooming from her eyes and slipping down her cheeks.

Kara wiped Lena’s tears away with her thumbs, pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “I’m not saying no. I’m saying no for now. But I would love to revisit this later, when we’re both sober.” She kissed Lena’s cheek, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Is it ok if for tonight, I just hold you?”

“Yes.”

Kara stood and lifted Lena off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom and setting her gently on the bed. She helped her undress and then stripped down to an undershirt and boxer briefs, and crawled under the covers with her. Lena curled up in Kara’s arms, head resting on her chest, a hand slipping beneath her shirt to touch bare skin.

Lena made a small contented noise, somewhere between a whine and a hum, and Kara could feel it vibrating in her chest. “I haven’t been this close to anyone in a really long time.”

“Me either,” Kara said softly, kissing the top of Lena’s head.

“It feels really good.”

“It does.” Kara rested a hand on Lena’s head, scratching at her scalp lightly.

“Do you want to know how it happened?”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

“It was a laboratory accident. A catastrophic equipment failure, to be exact. It happened while I was working for Lex. He pushed the machines way beyond their capacity even though I begged him not to. They were going to fail. It was inevitable. I just happened to be the one there when it finally happened.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara held her tightly. She wished she could go back in time, stop all of it from happening, protect Lena when no one else would. It was a useless thing to want, but the desire lodged itself in her heart nonetheless.

“It was Lex’s fault. But my mother was worried about his career, so she decided that I should take the blame for it. She said the university would go easy on me because I was a woman, because I was young, because of the extent of my injuries.”

Anger flared in Kara’s gut. How could Lena’s mother do something like that?

“I felt like I didn’t have a choice, so I went along with it. I was hospitalized for months. I went through surgery after after surgery after painful surgery to try to repair the damage. When I was released I’d lost my position as Lex’s lab assistant. But Lex’s reputation was safe and that was all that mattered to my mother. And even though I took the fall, she _still_ blamed me for what happened.”

“I’d become a burden. I’d become hideous. She couldn’t trot me out at galas and garden parties because I couldn’t dress the part. I wasn’t her perfect daughter anymore.”

“Oh, Lena. You’re not a burden and you’re _not_ hideous. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Isn’t that what Mister Rogers says?”

“More or less. I never said I was original.”

“I think you’re one of a kind.”

Kara laughed. “I don’t know about that. But can I tell you what else I think is perfect? How we fit together right now. How it feels to be this close. No matter what happens, we will always have this.”

Lena lifted her head, rested her chin on Kara’s sternum. “Is that all we’ll have?” she asked, voice small and quavering.

Kara peered down at her, cupping the side of her face with her hand. “Not if you want more.”

“And what if I do want more? What then?”

“Well, we exchange numbers. Maybe I take you out to dinner before you leave town. Maybe the next time you’re in National City I take you out again. After that, who knows?”

“You really want to take me on dates?”

“Of course I do. You’re amazing.”

“You’ve only known me for a few hours.”

“I’m a really good judge of character.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a dream? You seem far too good to be true.”

“This is real, Lena. You’re not dreaming. Tomorrow when you wake up, I’ll still be here. I’m not going to disappear overnight. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Kara woke the next morning lying on her left side, spooning Lena, arms wrapped around her waist. Lena’s hair was tickling Kara’s face, and she breathed in the heady scent of her floral shampoo. She might like to stay like that forever, her senses flooded with nothing but Lena.

Everything about the night before seemed hazy, surreal, like it had all been a dream and if she thought about it too much it would start to crumble in her hands. Would Lena even remember what happened, the things she said? Or would it be like so many other alcohol-fueled revelations that fade with the onset of sobriety?

Kara didn’t know the answer. The only thing she knew was that the spark of something real had passed between them, something extremely rare and precious, and Kara wasn’t about to let it slip through her fingers.

She sighed and pulled Lena closer, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Lena began to stir, and it made Kara’s chest ache just a little. The sooner she woke the sooner the spell would be broken and the sooner everything would go back to the way it was. Before long Kara would wonder if the night before even happened at all.

Kara’s worries about the future and forgetting vanished from her mind, however, when the very real woman in her arms stretched and groaned, turning over so they were face to face.

“Hi,” Lena said, voice gravelly from sleep. “You’re still here.”

“I’m still here,” Kara said back, brushing the hair from Lena’s face. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Like I made a fool of myself last night.”

“You didn’t. Not at all.”

“I threw myself at you.”

“I believe I was the one who initiated the kissing.”

“I tried to take your pants off.”

“Which I would have been completely receptive to if you hadn’t been drinking.”

“I embarrassed myself.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. But would you feel better if I did something to embarrass myself?”

“Like what?”

Kara bent her head. “Like this,” she said against Lena’s lips, kissing her gently.

Lena was much more subdued than the night before, almost timid, like she was afraid of becoming as impassioned as she had been. Kara opened her mouth, coaxing Lena into taking control.

Lena kissed like a scientist. She was eager and exploratory but methodical, pressing into Kara’s mouth, feeling the sharp edge of her teeth, sucking on her tongue, nipping at her bottom lip, pulling back to take a quick breath before repeating the same motions as before, like she was testing a hypothesis.

“Kara, I want you.” She had apparently reached her conclusion.

“You have me.” She laid a line of kisses along Lena’s jaw to her ear. “Can I take this off?” Kara asked, tugging at the hem of Lena’s shirt.

“Wait.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara let go of her shirt. “You can keep it on. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“No, I just...” Lena cast her eyes downward, her face growing red. “They’re worse under my shirt, and the last time I tried to do this with someone I ruined it by letting her see. I don’t want you to be repulsed.”

“Lena, listen to me. I could never be repulsed by you. Never ever.” She picked up Lena’s hand and kissed her palm. “But this is your choice. You’re in control here.”

Lena didn’t respond. After a moment she pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the bed behind her and smiling bashfully.

Lena was... she was breathtaking, honestly. Kara didn’t quite have the words. She looked gorgeous in the suit she’d been wearing, but it made her seem aloof and almost harsh. Like keeping her hair pulled back, it accentuated the sharp line of her cheekbones, her jaw, and concealed a softness that was now made plain.

Kara itched to feel the swell of Lena’s belly, the curve of her hips, the expanse of her thighs. She wanted to touch every inch of her, until not one single freckle, mole, or scar was left unloved. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara found the scars peppering her chest and ribcage and kissed them, tracing over them so very lightly with her fingers. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” she said as she laid her back against the pillows.

Lena blushed, turning to hide her face.

“Hey, oh, no, Lena, I’m sorry.” Kara brushed Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand. “We can stop if this is too much for you.”

Lena turned back toward Kara. “No, no, please. It’s just... no one’s ever looked at me the way you do. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like you see me, the real me, and not just this ridiculous farce of a person I have to pretend to be in order to be taken seriously. I’ve just met you and yet I feel more comfortable and at ease with you than anyone else in my whole life, I think. You make me feel things. Scary things.”

Kara took Lena’s hand. “Like what?”

“Like I need you. Like I can’t go back to being invisible again. People just want to possess me. No one ever actually wants to know me. No one except for you, and now that I know what it’s like... I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“You’re not without me, Lena. I’m right here.”

“Yes, but will you stay?”

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Why, Kara? Why would you do that?”

“Because I need you too.” She moved overtop of Lena, letting her feel a bit of her weight. “Is this ok?”

Lena nodded.

“What do you need from me right now? I’ll do anything. I just want to make you feel good.”

“I, um... I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”

“Had sex with a girl?”

“Had sex with anyone.”

The shy, watery smile Lena showed her made her chest ache. She looked so vulnerable and small, Kara just wanted to keep her safe from everything.

“Lena, sweet girl. We don’t have to have sex. We can just kiss a little, or cuddle. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, Kara, I want to. I want to so bad. I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, Lena, you could never, not in a million years. You are better than my wildest dreams.” Kara bent her head and kissed her softly. “I’m going to go slow, and if I do anything you don’t like, just tell me and we’ll stop. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Are you ready?”

She waited for Lena’s nod before running her fingers back and forth across her collarbone, stopping in the middle to trace the hollow at the base of her throat. She ghosted down Lena’s sternum, between her breasts and to her belly, where she laid her palm. “Is this ok?”

Lena nodded.

“You feel so good.” Kara pressed her fingertips gently into Lena’s skin. She was impossibly pliant and responsive, whimpering and biting her lip as Kara traced a line above the waistband of her underwear.     

“I love touching you,” Kara said, surprised by how breathless she sounded. She made a circle around Lena’s belly button, dipping down below Lena’s waistband just once, following the line of fine dark hairs leading to her pubic thatch.

Kara kissed her way down Lena’s neck to her breasts, lavishing attention on them but studiously avoiding her nipples. She took extra care to be gentle as she ran her tongue over the pink mottled scar tissue covering her right breast. By the time Kara finally sucked a nipple into her mouth Lena was whimpering, canting her hips upward.

She cupped Lena through her underwear, rubbing lightly, making slow circles with her fingers. “Does this feel ok?”

“Yes!” Lena’s hands flew to grip Kara’s arms. “Please don’t stop. It feels so good. Please.” She huffed out a ragged breath.

Kara kept working her up, kissing her messily, moving her thigh behind her hand to give Lena something solid to grind against. “That’s it, baby. Do you like that?”

Lena nodded frantically, continuing to buck her hips into Kara’s hand. “Touch me, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please, Kara.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” She slipped Lena’s underwear off, running her hands slowly up her legs to rest on her hips. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“Yes, just please, please, touch me. I need to feel you so badly.”

Kara kissed her as she ran her fingers through her folds. “Poor baby, you’re absolutely soaked. You do need this bad, don’t you?”

Lena just whined, breathy and desperate.

Kara skated around Lena’s clit for a minute, getting her used to the pads of her fingers on her bare skin. When she finally touched her they both gasped. Lena’s clit was hot and firm under Kara’s fingertips, and even the slightest pressure caused her to cry out.

Lena looked so pretty, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and dark, mouth opened ever so slightly, tongue pressing against her bottom lip. Kara felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have the privilege to see Lena open and bare before her, slowly succumbing to her own pleasure.

“Kiss me, please,” Lena begged between panting breaths.

She moaned into Kara’s mouth, kissing her messily, while Kara increased the speed and pressure of her fingers over Lena’s clit. She was so close, her whole body taut and trembling, a string about to snap. She just needed a little push.

“You can let go. I've got you, I promise.” Kara whispered against the shell of Lena’s ear.

And that was all it took. Lena threw her head back, body arching off the bed, releasing a tremulous cry that cracked in the middle. Kara led her through her orgasm and the shuddering aftershocks, and when Lena stilled she started to cry.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Kara gathered her up into her arms.

“No, I just... I’ve never felt like that before. I...” She hid her face against Kara’s chest. “I’m sorry,” she said against Kara’s bare skin.

Kara framed Lena’s face with her hands and lifted it gently. “Why are you sorry?”

“For ruining everything.”

“What? What did you ruin? We just had really amazing sex. You didn’t ruin anything.”

“You gave me the best orgasm of my life and now I’m _crying_ about it.”

“Well, yeah. It was an emotional moment. It’s ok to cry.”

“I hardly even touched you. How could that be amazing?”

“You don’t understand how beautiful you are when you come. When you finally let go. And how good it feels to be able to do that to you, to give you exactly what you need, what you deserve... It’s the best feeling in the world. It’s like I’m flying. That’s how exhilarating it is.”

“You really feel all that, just from touching me?”

“Yes. More than that. It’s indescribable. It’s like I can feel what you feel. And all I want to do is make you feel good.”

Lena sniffled and started to cry again.

“What’s wrong?” Kara kissed the tears from Lena’s face.

“No one has ever cared about what I want or the way I feel.”

“Lena, that’s _all_ I care about. Taking care of you makes me feel good. It makes me feel so good, in fact, that I’d like to do it again. If you want to.”

“Please.”

“Can I go down on you?”

Lena nodded, but her jaw was tight and her brow was furrowed.

“You don’t look so sure about that.”

“I want to, I just... What if you don’t like it? What if you think I’m ugly?”

“Lena, when I said every bit of you is beautiful, I meant it. There’s no way I could think any part of you is ugly. But I think this is something we should save for another time, when you’re sure it’s what you want, ok?”

“Another time? You want to do this again?”

“Of course I do. And not just the sex stuff. I want to get to know you. I want to take you out to dinner. I want to buy you flowers. I want to hold hands and go walking in the park.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Lena, really. Is that something you might like?”

“More than anything.”

Kara kissed her, moving her hand down to Lena’s abdomen. “Do you want me to use my fingers again?”

Lena took Kara’s hand, guiding it down, pressing Kara’s fingers into her folds. “Will you... put them inside?”

Kara toyed with Lena’s entrance, just briefly. “Are you sure?”

“Please, Kara.”

“Have you ever had anything inside you?”

“A vibrator.”

“Did you like it?” Kara asked, passing her thumb over Lena’s clit.

Lena gasped and nodded emphatically.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

“Ok."

Kara started so softly, kissing Lena, tongue pressing into her mouth, one finger swirling around her entrance, dipping just inside in tandem with the motions of her tongue. She stayed shallow, moving up to her clit and back down until Lena started to whimper.

“Please, Kara, please. I need more.”

Kara pushed in further, drawing in a hitched breath at how amazing it felt to be inside Lena. She was impossibly hot and slick, gripping so tightly onto her finger. The smallest movements of Kara’s finger against the walls of Lena’s sex rippled through Lena’s entire body, coming out through her fingers and toes and the tremulous whine she released.  

“Oh, Lena,” Kara breathed as she finally pushed fully inside, letting her forehead drop and press gently against Lena’s. Kara fucked her gently, slowly, kissing her all the while, and when Lena asked for another finger Kara obliged.

Every time Lena moaned Kara’s clit throbbed in sympathy, and she began to rock herself against the back of her hand. Kara’s own orgasm was soon building along with Lena’s, and they began to grind into each other, both moaning and puffing out hot breaths into the space between them.

Every place their bodies touched felt electrified. Kara was alight, on fire, senses magnified and overwhelmed. She was losing control, thrusts becoming erratic, artless, frantic. “Come with me,” she begged, pressing her thumb into Lena’s clit. “Please Lena.”

Two more strokes, and the first wave of Kara’s orgasm rocked through her, her stuttering thrusts sending Lena over the edge as well. Kara coaxed Lena shakily through her aftershocks, kissing her sloppily, shuddering along with her. At some point Kara’s arm gave out and she collapsed next to Lena, panting heavily. She pulled her fingers out and rested her hand, still sticky with come, on Lena’s belly.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked.

“I think... as soon as I... catch my breath... I will be.”

Kara pulled Lena closer, pressing kisses along her cheekbone and into her hair. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Me too.”

They lay together, limbs tangled, for a long quiet moment that seemed like maybe it could last forever. Kara wished it would. It felt so good just being so close to Lena. She wanted to do it every day for the rest of her life. She sighed, half contented, half resigned, and tried to put everything but the woman in her arms out of her mind.

And then one of their phones buzzed, and Kara was yanked back into reality. An entire world existed outside of just the two of them, wrapped up together in the nicest bed Kara had ever slept in.

She yawned. “What time is it?”

Lena sat up and reached for her phone. “It’s almost 10:45.”

“Oh, shoot!” Kara exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. “I have to be at brunch at 11.” She didn’t want to leave, not like this, in a rush like what happened didn’t matter. Because it did. It was significant, it was real, but it was fragile. She had to be so careful if she wanted to keep hold of it.

Lena’s eyes were glassy and her jaw clenched tightly. She was clearly trying not to cry.

“Hey, listen, I don’t want to just run off on you. Do you maybe want to, um, come to brunch with me and my family? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. And it doesn’t have to mean anything, you know, about us.” She gestured between them. “Just that we’re friends and we want to spend some more time together.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not, I promise, but I can text Alex and make sure it’s ok,” she said, grabbing her phone off the nightstand.

 **[Kara]:** Hey is it ok if I bring Lena to brunch?

 **[Alex]:** Oh my god you’re still at the hotel aren’t you

 **[Kara]:** Maybe

 **[Kara]:** Ok fine I am but what’s so wrong about that?

 **[Alex]:** There’s nothing wrong with that

 **[Kara]:** Can I bring her though

 **[Kara]:** I can’t just leave her after what we did last night. It was special

 **[Kara]:** We really connected, more than just physically

 **[Alex]:** OK STOP

 **[Alex]:** Do not say one more word

 **[Alex]:** Yes you can bring her

 **[Alex]:** I should have figured this would happen. One night stands aren’t really your thing

 **[Kara]:** Yeah they’re more your thing

 **[Alex]:** Not funny. You know I don’t do that anymore. I’m a married woman

 **[Kelly]:** Yeah she’s a married woman

 **[Alex]:** Speaking of which

 **[Alex]:** You better have our rings

 **[Kelly]:** You should also probably hurry. We just parked, and your mom already has a table

 **[Kelly]:** I don’t know how long Alex will be able to keep quiet about your daring rescue

 **[Kelly]:** You know how she is

 **[Kara]:**  Yes I do

 **[Alex]:** Guys I’m right here

 **[Kelly]:** I’m sorry baby, but it’s true

 **[Alex]:** 😒 It’s still rude

 **[Alex]:** You better make it up to me later

 **[Alex]:** Twice

 **[Kelly]:** I can do better than that

 **[Kara]:** Guys I’m right here

Kara put her phone down, shaking her head. “Do you maybe want to take a shower with me? No funny business, just a regular shower, so we can get to brunch?”

Lena pouted. “No funny business at all?”

“Well, maybe some. But just a little.”

 

* * *

 

Kara and Lena arrived at the restaurant late, and everyone else was already there. As they were about to go inside Lena stopped and pulled Kara to the side.

“I, um... Are you sure this is ok?” She asked. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

Kara took Lena’s hand. “They’re going to love you. I promise.” She rubbed her thumb over her knuckles, watching as Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Are you ready to go inside?”

“Yes. I think I am.”

Kara led her inside and to their table. “Hey, sorry we’re late. This is my friend Lena.” She pulled Lena’s chair out for her, helped her scoot it up to the table once she was seated.

“Thank you,” Lena said, a slight blush creeping into her face.

“You’re welcome.” She sat down next to Lena, showing her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I know you.” Eliza said abruptly, in lieu of a greeting.

“You do?” Lena reached out for Kara’s hand under the table.

“Yes. From the bioengineering conference. I—”

“Wait, you were at that conference? Why didn’t you tell us?” Kara asked.

“Oh, you girls always roll your eyes whenever I talk about work. I didn’t think you’d care.”

“We care.”

“Ok, sweetheart. I’ll remember that for next time.” She patted Kara’s arm then turned back to Lena. “Now as I was saying. I saw your presentation yesterday, and it was incredible. Absolutely groundbreaking. It’s a crime there wasn’t a packed house. None of the other presenters are half as smart or innovative as you.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that,” Lena said, waving her off.

“I most certainly do. I wanted to talk you, but you ran off before I had the chance.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize.”

“I looked around for you. I even thought about trying to get the desk staff to tell me what room you were in.”

Kara almost choked on her water. The thought of her mother knocking on the door of Lena’s suite while they were there together was absolutely mortifying.

Alex elbowed her in the ribs. “Relax, dummy,” she muttered into her ear. “Mom was gone way before you even met Lena.”

Eliza, oblivious to their brief exchange, continued. “I decided against it, and just left a message for you at the desk, but I was still very disappointed that I was not able to connect with you. And now look what wonderful luck I have! My daughter shows up to brunch with the exact woman I’ve been dying to talk to. What a lovely surprise! I had no idea you were friends with Kara. How did you two meet?”

Lena froze with her mouth hanging open, and Kara just stammered ineffectually. Luckily for both of them, Alex spoke instead.

“Ok, Mom, take it down a notch. You’re scaring her.” Alex extended her hand to Lena. “I’m Alex, and this is my wife, Kelly.”

“Oh, yes,” Lena said, shaking both of their hands. “It’s so nice to meet the both of you. And thank you for letting us borrow your rings.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad everything worked out for you,” Alex said stiffly, clearly having trouble restraining herself from saying something snarky.

“It did. Thank you,” Lena said demurely.

“Well, fork them over, Kara.”

“They’re in Lena’s purse. I was going to put them in my pocket but she said you might be mad if I did that.”

Lena pulled the rings out of her purse and dropped them in Alex’s hand.

“Really, Kara, your pocket? With your loose change and your car keys?”

“No, of course not. In my other pocket.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh my god. Never again. You’re going to have to get your own rings the next time you want to rescue a damsel.”

“Hey! Lena is not a damsel. And you saw that guy. You’re telling me that you, Alex ‘I know six ways to kill you with my pinky’ Danvers, wouldn’t have intervened on Lena’s behalf?”

“Girls what are you talking about? Did something happen?”

Kara sighed. “Alex and Kelly and I were having dinner last night at the steakhouse in the Hilton. Lena was at the bar, and some skeevy dude was harassing her. He’d been following her around all day. Alex and Kelly let me borrow their wedding bands so I could pretend to be Lena’s wife and get her away from him.”

“Oh, Lena, that’s awful. I’m so sorry you went through that. Are you doing ok?”

“I am, thanks to your daughters. Kara in particular.”

Alex snickered and Kelly swatted at her across the table.  

Eliza cast a stern look at both of them before turning her attentions back to Lena. “I’m so glad they were there to help.”

“I am too,” Lena said. “I’m very lucky. Yesterday was terrible, but Kara saved the day, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened at the conference. I’m appalled, really I am.”

“Well, it’s par for the course for me, to be honest. No one wants to touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole. I thought maybe it’d be different here than it was in Metropolis, but I was wrong. No one in National City wants to work with me either.”

Eliza smiled. “What if I told you I know someone who would love to work with you?”

“Who?”

“Victoria October.”

“Dr. Victoria October, CEO of Argus Technologies? Are you serious?”

“Yes, Lena. I am completely serious.”

“Why would she want to have anything to do with me?”

“Because you’re brilliant, and she’s been following your work.”

“How? No one will publish anything with my name on it.”

“Victoria has connections. She knows BioCorp has you languishing in some sad sub-basement right now. She’s actually the reason I was at the conference yesterday. Well, you are, really. She couldn’t make your presentation and asked me to go in her place and try to persuade you to visit her lab.”

“What?”

“She wants to poach you, sweetheart. Whatever BioCorp is paying you, she’ll more than double it, and she’ll give you a signing bonus and pay relocation expenses.”

“I... _What?_ "

Eliza smiled and put a warm hand over Lena’s. “Why don’t you stop by her lab tomorrow and let her show you around. You can bring Kara.”  

Lena turned to Kara. “Would you, um... Do you want to go with me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I would love to!” Kara was worried she may have answered a tad too quickly and sounded a bit too enthusiastic, but the way Lena’s face lit up erased all her apprehension.

Lena looked at her expectantly. “And maybe afterwards we could go get something to eat?”

Kara was completely unable to contain a grin so wide it made her face hurt. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Ok then. It’s a date,” Lena said, the slightest bit of a tremor in her voice, like she thought Kara might object.

But Kara didn’t, of course she didn’t. She just picked up Lena’s hand to kiss the back of her palm and said, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me on tumblr to yell your feelings at me or ask me questions about my AUs: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)
> 
> Y’all are the best and I love you. I appreciate all of you and each and every comment I get, but sometimes I get a bit overwhelmed. I am better at answering asks on my tumblr, so you are more than welcome to send me an ask there. Anon is on.


End file.
